


Something's Off

by PixelSnooper



Series: A Massive Ego Leads to Egos [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor! Mark sucks major, Bim's going to maybe die, Eventual storytelling from Darkie, First story how does this work???, Google Blue isn't right for some reason, How does one write Ed's slang, Impersonation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSnooper/pseuds/PixelSnooper
Summary: Google IRL (The blue one) is a p-... android? that is hard to describe as off. His personality is 'off,' really. But, when the other Google's are avoiding him like the plague except in their room, you know something is off. So, Dark's going to figure out exactly what's going on, because it could lead to disastrous consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This is my first story on here, so... Yea. This might go horribly, but let's do it anyway.

It's sort of hard to claim that the murderous android that somehow split himself into 4 versions of himself was 'off.' The original Google IRL (Or Googleplier, depending on what you want to call him), was cold, calculating, never losing sight of his objectives. He was murderous, bloodthirsty, and short tempered as well. You never know when he'll activate his secondary objective. That didn't change when Googles Red, Green, and Yellow/Oliver appeared, either. However, when the other three Google androids start to avoid the original, and whisper among the other Egos, there's, without a doubt, something is wrong.

Everyone knew something was off about Google Blue, but they assumed, like always, that the other androids would fix him. So, Darkiplier didn't expect a knock on his office door that day, but alas, someone did. From the sounds of it, it was an android. Dark sighed, and opened the door. Oliver was standing there, quickly glancing left and right before looking at the other Ego. "Is there something wrong?"

Now, any Ego could tell you that, unless Darkiplier was angry, the more powerful Egos (Think Warfstache, the Googles, and the Host-) were never nervous in Dark's presence. However, the yellow android seemed fairly scared for some reason. Said android glanced around the empty hallway once more, and finally nodded.

"Yea. Um... There's something wrong with Blue." He said, looking anywhere but the dark ego.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "And you decided to tell me this because?..."

"We can't fix him. We're unable to get into his back panel or his coding. It's like they never existed in the first place. And his memory's nearly gone as well." Oliver explained, still looking around. "His entirely personality has shifted as well, and his demeanor as well."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Dark asked.

Oliver paused, possibly to think. "I... don't know."

"Y- Oliver!" A loud voice came from down the hallway, and Dark leaned forward to look around the door frame. Google Blue was at the end of the hallway, his arms crossed and left foot tapping rapidly. He had a nigh comical angry look on his face. Looking at the blue android now, Dark could see why Oliver had said things about his demeanor changing. Google Blue generally stood rigid, always straight up unless he needed to change positions. This Blue, however, was standing similarly to Bim Trimmer on camera. Eerily similar, actually. 

Oliver froze, and nervously waved at the other android. "H-Hey Blue!"

"What are you doing with...?" His voice was different as well. Too confident, too loud for normal.

"Dark. You remember him, right?" Oliver asked tentatively. 

Google Blue nodded, eyes narrowing. "Oh yea. I remember Darkiplier..." He growled. All the Googles' eyes glowed when they're angry, but Blue's... didn't. He definitely was mad, but nothing glowed. Actually...

"Blue, why is your 'G' on your chest not glowing?" Dark asked, and he noticed Oliver's expression turn from nervousness to confusion.  
"Excuse me?"

"Your emblem. It's not glowing. Why?..." Oliver asked, internal fans whirring loud enough for Dark to hear.

"You tell me, little brother." Google Blue responded, foot tapping faster. Little brother?... A quick glance at Oliver told Dark that this wasn't a normal term, even in private. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go find Warfstache." 

Both android and demon were left confused as Blue turned around and left.   
"I see why you need help now." Dark said.


	2. Chapter 2

This new Blue didn't go unnoticed. Actually, most figured it out a few minutes after interacting with him. Though, most didn't care. Eric was still terrified of the android, Dr. Iplier was too busy to bother with the android much, the Host didn't like socialization much anyway, the list goes on.

The Egos did care, however, when Dark was seen trailing the blue android around the building. Dark was trying to figure out exactly what was making Google Blue tick, because he was acting like someone familiar to the fractured souls screaming in him.

First thing he figured out? Google Blue, the android bent on killing humanity, was able to eat. And drink. And go to the bathroom. The Google (and technically Bing) androids were very impressive, especially when it comes to their inner workings, but even they weren't able to function like a normal being.

Dark stalked Google Blue for a few hours, until he realized that Blue was heading towards his office. A quick rip through the void, and Dark was back in his office, and made it look like he's been there for a while. Sharp knocking came from the door, and, with a simple movement of Dark's aura, Google Blue was standing in the doorway.

"Do you need something?" Darkiplier asked, sitting down at his desk.

Google shook his head, and said, "No, I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Dark echoed, raising an eyebrow. Google Blue, despite being a literal search engine, didn't like talking to people. Probably due to his primary objective, but who knows. "Talk about what?"  
Google Blue looked annoyed, for some reason. "What's the deal with you following me?"

"I was simply checking up on you." Dark responded.

The android's frown deepened, and he stormed out of the room. At the same time, the other three Googles were about to knock on Dark's office door, but quickly moved out of the angry android's way.

"Dark, we need to talk to you." Google Red (Dark believed he went by Chrome, but wasn't sure) stated. The demon gestured for the three androids to come in.

"What is it?"

"That's not Google." Green said. Dark must've shown some confusion, because Green then said, "Google Blue. That's not him. We did our monthly system check, and it showed that Blue was offline, yet he was in the same room, talking and very much online."

"So, we decided to see if we could track him." Oliver chimed in. "Apparently, he's on the other side of the Realm, and from his diagnostics, he was brutally turned off. Some systems were not functional."

Dark nodded, aura lashing out. It may have been the fault of the red soul, but Dark was protective of the Egos. Someone hurting them, hurting what was his, was unacceptable. "Go find him. I'll deal with the imposter," Dark growled. The androids nodded, and, one by one, left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh... Fair warning-  
> A guy DOES stab himself in this chapter. It's not... too graphic? I mean, I don't think it's not. But, just warning ya.

It wasn't hard to find the Google Blue impostor. Currently, he was in an argument with Bim Trimmer. Dark sighed, and walked in. Both were immediately silenced when the demon walked into the room.

"Oh Dark! Uh... What are you doing?" Bim asked, losing his earlier passion and replacing it with the general fear most Egos get around Dark.

"I just wished to talk to Google Blue..." 

Blue's eyes narrowed. "What about?"

"Not with Trimmer in the room." Dark said, aura lashing. Bim was already backing out of the room when Google Blue turned to look at him. The second Bim left the room, Dark slammed the door shut with his aura.

"Dark... What are you doing?" Blue stepped back, concern growing.

"Tell me who you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me. who. you. are." Dark snarled, aura flaring.

"Google IRL!"

Dark's aura was threatening to split. The so-called 'android' was staring at the flashing lights. 

"I'll prove it to you! Give me a knife."

"What?"

"A knife. Now."

Dark was more than confused. Time and time again had the androids panicked when a weapon or two had harmed their insides, and the others scrambling to fix them. On the other side, there was danger in giving in an android a weapon. Everyone (except Wilford, technically) knew that weapons and androids were a no-no. Yet, here was 'Google Blue,' asking for a knife. However... 

The demon Ego snapped his fingers, and a knife appeared in his hand. "Alright then. Prove to me that you are who you say you are." He handed the knife to Blue.

The android checked the knife, and pointed it at himself. Dark realized what he was going to do a second too late, and the knife plunged into Google Blue's chest. Oil- Not oil. Black liquid spilled out of the android's chest, and his smile was stained with the liquid. His eyes as well. Wait, his eyes...

The Google androids had human-looking eyes, unlike Bing. But, Google Blue's eyes were reminiscent of the animatronic eyes from Five Night's at Freddy's; pure black with white pupils.

Dark stepped back, and the android fell to the ground, the black liquid spreading farther and farther. Well, that solved that problem. Dark turned to leave the room, when the android _got back up. ___


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it the system won't let me space out the lines-

How was this possible?!  
Dark stared in shock as Google Blue stood up, arm over the wound in his chest, and smiled. "Believe me now?" He asked, his glasses falling off his face. The souls in Dark's body started screaming, especially Celine.  
"KILL HIM!"  
"It's him, oh God- Celine!"  
"KILL _MARKIPLIER!_ "  
Dark's aura was threatening to split once more, and he no longer tried hiding his emotions as he watched the other. There was no way that this... unkillable being was their crea- Oh. _Oh._  
Realization hit him like a truck. Dark chuckled, his expression, well, darkening.  
"We'll all laugh about this in a few weeks, now, won't we?" Blue- Mark said, slightly becoming nervous.  
"Oh, we will, won't we Mark?"  
"Mark? I'm Google."  
"Really now?" Dark asked, walking closer to the 'android.' "I thought you were smarter than this. After all, that plan of your's was so carefully crafted..."  
Mark stepped back, fear fully shown on his face. Though, before Dark or the actor in front of him could do anything, someone silently grabbed Mark in a choke hold. The demon ego glanced beside him and saw the three upgrades watching.  
The actor quickly fell unconscious, and the actual Google Blue stood above him, with glowing red eyes. The android picked up the unconscious Mark and slung him over his shoulder. "What do you suggest we do with him?" He asked Dark.  
Dark thought for a moment, and replied with, "Let's lock him in a cell."  
"We don't have any of those."  
"Get the Host or Wil to make one then."  
The four Google androids walked out of the room, one by one, until only Dark was left. Someone coughed, and Dark swiveled around to face Bim Trimmer standing awkwardly. "Um... Who was that?" The gameshow host asked.  
Dark sighed, and said, "Something for another day." He walked out of the room after that, leaving Bim confused with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Dark found himself standing in front of a cell with a man glaring at him. "How are you alive?" The demon ego asked, ignoring the androids behind him who were just as upset as Mark.

"Magic. Here's a question, _Darkiplier._ How do you know who I am?"

"I would remember the one they want the head of."

"They?"

Dark said nothing, but his aura crackled and shifted. The ringing from him became louder, and, in a flash of darkness, gone was the monochrome Ego. In his place, a woman with black hair and a black dress glared at Mark. "Celine?..."

Another flash, and the woman was gone, replaced by someone who looked like Dark, but his hair slicked back and a Mayor's pin on his suit. Mark was staring in shock, and Dark reverted back to his normal form.

Dark had forgotten that the Googles were behind him, and they, as androids do, were recording the exchange.

"Because of you, they're essentially gone. There's nothing left of them except some fractured pieces of their souls, and they want revenge," Dark stated. "Googles, will you leave for a few minutes?"

The androids reluctantly left, and as the door shut behind them, Mark realized what kind of trouble he was in.

The Googles were talking amongst themselves as Dark (most likely) tortured the captive man.

"Who were those two?" Oliver asked the other three.

No one offered anything, and they decided to scour the internet. "Damien the Mayor and Celine the Seer, two characters from the 4-part web-series 'Who Killed Markiplier.'" Google Blue said, looking at a webpage. 

"Says here that they combined with another character and a demon to make... Oh."

The four androids were silent as they saw a picture of Dark. However, in their shock, they managed to not noticed Bim spying on them to read the web page Google Blue pulled up. He gasped, forgetting he was supposed to be silent, and the androids immediately turned to face Bim.

"Trimmer, what are you doing here?" Red asked, and Bim was stuttering badly. One by one, the androids glanced at the still-open tab, and realized that Bim now knew what Dark was. And he was probably going to be brutally murdered because of it.

Oliver walked over to Bim and said in a rushed whisper, "If you want to keep your life, tell no one what you've read today. Dark _will_ kill you if he finds out, understand?" Bim nodded, sweating profusely. He backed his way out of the room, and ran off, possibly to his own bedroom or the studio.

"He's going to tell everyone, isn't he?"

"Most likely."

"I'll start ordering a coffin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before the chapter starts, just a quick lil' heads-up. A headcanon of mine is that Bim's personality changes when he's being recorded, turning from the submissive wuss the fandom generally writes him as, to his canonical personality. He's aware that this happens as well, so he's a pretty good guy to have around if you want to be absolutely sure you aren't being recorded (though if it's a secret, he's going to tell anyway soooo-)

The androids had to give Bim credit. It took an entire two days for the story to leak out of him (to the Host and King, no less) and to the ears of the others. A few days later, Google watched the Egos wait in anticipation as the clock ticked on for the meeting to begin. Everyone was there earlier than ever, including the Jims (who were recording) and Wilford. The clock struck 3 PM, and Darkiplier walked into the room.

Admittedly, he looked suspicious. Though, no one could blame him. When even the Jims are earlier than you, something's up. Whatever suspicions Dark had, he chose not to say anything about it, instead opting to start the meeting.

It took five minutes for the rumor to show up. Ed casually asked, "So, what's the deal with that Damien and Celine thing everyone's talkin' about?"

The other Egos, including the Googles froze, and Ed didn't react as everyone in the room stared at him. Google Blue glanced at Bim, who was sweating nervously, then to Dark,   
who had a look of shock and anger.

"Where did you hear those names?" He asked, aura cracking violently.

"Well, I overheard Host and Bim talkin' about it."

The attention quickly shifted to the two Egos mentioned, though Bim was the only one to show discomfort about it.

"I didn't know about it, I'm B- Jims, stop recording this!" Bim snapped, glaring at the twins. At this point, it wasn't a surprise when everyone learned Bim changed personalities when he was recorded (whether he knew the camera was on him or not). The Jims obliged, thankfully.

"Bim." The Ego froze once more, and slowly turned to face Dark. "Where did you learn those names?"

It felt like a millennia passed (though it was only a few seconds) before Bim shouted, "The Googles! They were talking about something about the imposter and pulled up your wiki! I was around, so I read it! It said something about you being a Damien and Celine, but that's all I saw! I swear!"

Silence filled the room, and Dark's aura lashed out again. "Googles, is this true?" No one said anything, so Dark tried again. "Okay Googles, did you pull up my wiki after our prisoner woke up?"

The androids straightened up, logos and eyes flashing, before Google Blue responded with, "Yes."

Wilford had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time, but he then asked, in a shaky voice, "Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is Dark... Damien and Celine?"

Dark looked honestly panicked when Wil said that. "Uh-"

"The Host suggests that Wilford goes into a different, possibly to process the fact that Darkiplier was once his dear friend and lover, while Darkiplier explains the story the best he can to the others, who won't panic over it." The Host's voice rang out from where he was sitting, blood gently trickling down his cheek.

Wil nodded, and slowly made his way out of the room. The second the door shut behind him, all eyes were on Dark. The demonic ego sighed, and said, "Where to begin..." This was going to take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small wait! I didn't have internet where I was-

"Long time ago, all the way back in the 1920's, there was a group of friends: Mark, William, Damien, and Damien's sister Celine. Mark was a famous actor, William was a Colonel in the army, Damien was the mayor of their city, and Celine was a seer.

"William went off to the war, and Mark and Celine married. Though, slowly but surely, Mark started throwing himself into his acting job, and they argued constantly. Then William came back, and Celine started having an affair with him.

"Mark found out, and he wasn't happy at all. He called her out on it, and she left. Mark couldn't handle it and... killed himself. However, he didn't die. No one in the house he lives in can die, due to an entity living there. So, with the entity whispering in his ear, Mark had a plan.

"He tested multiple ways to kill himself, from drowning to poison to hanging. The only thing he hadn't tried yet was murder. So, he invited William and some other friends to a poker party, aiming to take William's body via magic. Though, the entity told him it wouldn't work, so he decided to frame Will for his murder, and steal Damien's body. Technically, Damien didn't do anything to deserve this, but the entity made it seem like he was involved.

"The night of the poker night, Mark brought William to the cellar, and played Russian Roulette. Will didn't get shot, Mark did. In the morning, an investigation took place to find the killer; William didn't tell them he did it.

"The body goes missing, and Celine arrives. She does a seance with the DA, a guest and a dear friend of the group's, and then continues it with Damien as the DA goes to check on a suspect. They both die, and Mark possesses Damien's body.

"William discovers that the siblings have disappeared, and, believing one of the party guests did it, shot him and the DA. The DA fell down the stairs, and William was panicking. In the UpsideDown, where Damien and Celine's souls are, the three decide to combine to escape. However, the entity was also there, corrupting them.

"So, the DA's body rose up after ten hours of being dead, and, watching his friend's dead corpse rise back up, William went mad. The DA's soul, and the sibling's good was forced out of the body to make room for the entity, and was trapped in the mirror. All that was left was an amalgamation of souls. Will now thought that death was a joke, and he became Wilford Warfstache, no longer able to remember who he was before. The being that came from the siblings and DA, well, you can guess." Dark popped his neck, and his aura flared for demonstration. "Mark, apparently, is still alive, and is now currently living in a cell the Googles have prepared. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone remained still and silent as Darkiplier left the room.

"No one is telling Wilford that story," Silver said, and, for once, everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof bad summary of WKM-  
> also a small bit of headcanon sprinkled in there-


	8. Chapter 8

The building was tense. Especially around Wilford, who seemingly had forgot the entire 'Damien and Celine' thing a few days ago. Though, that doesn't mean everyone else forgot. Dr. Iplier constantly asked about Dark's physical 'health.' Bim routinely apologized about outing the secret. The Jims tried even harder to document the 'demon' that lived with them.

Though, the Googles, despite how much this... experience affected them, seemed relatively normal. They worked in tandem (usually) and Blue was as unemotional as ever. Really, the only change was their security, which they updated. No android with the glowing 'G' on his chest talked about what Dark was and what had traspired the past few days.

However, that doesn't mean Oliver wasn't curious about what Dark did to the impostor. Yes, he was alive, but how close was he to death? Was he insane because of the torture? Was he still aware of what's going on? He didn't ask (Dark wouldn't give a straight answer, anyway), but he did the next best thing; checking the prisoner. 

The imposter was still wearing the blue t-shirt, though it was more brown than it was blue at this point. He was awake, and when Oliver opened the door to the room, he snarled and said, "What, was keeping me prisoner here not enough? Did Damien and Celine send you down here to kill me? Good luck with that-"

That was proof enough he was still alive and aware. Oliver turned around and left the room, leaving the impostor to scream in frustration. (Though he didn't forget to close the door. Who knows what would've happened if he left it open.)

"I still don't get why people are treating Darkie different! He looks the same as always." Oliver heard Wilford talking to Bim. Bim saw the android, and immediately started sweating.

"It's nothing, Wil. Now, if you excuse me, I uh... need to go work on a script! Yea! See you later!" Bim hurried off, leaving the pink madman confused. Oliver walked away, heading towards the Google's shared room. There has been too much chaos these last few days, and Oliver wanted some normalcy for once. Not like he'd get it in this mad house, but it's fine.


End file.
